


和約

by stormykage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love, Russo-Prussian alliance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 露普無差三分考據七分捏造（。OOC兩小無猜（吧）只是想寫寫和平時期的露普，設定是七年戰爭結束後露普簽訂盟約





	和約

+++  
「弗烈茨老爹！」  
無.憂.宮的走廊上傳來一陣跑步聲，沒多久國王寢宮衝進一個白髮的身影：「就是今天吧！」  
  
普.魯.士國王正在僕從服侍下穿上外衣，雖然步入壯年但依然風度翩翩。聽到這句話，腓.特.烈二世揚了揚眉毛，「基爾伯特殿下，雖然我不清楚您所說今天指的是什麼事，但我很肯定那不是指我們將與俄.羅.斯帝國簽訂結盟一事。」  
  「呃⋯對！就是這件事！這就是我要說的事。」基爾伯特的肩膀垮了下來，心虛的敷衍。  
腓.特.烈二世優雅的伸出一隻手讓僕從整理衣袖，語氣裡依然帶著戲謔。「您該不會是忘了吧？我親愛的國家殿下。這可是攸關國防與外交的大事。」  
「我怎麼可能忘記！」  
  
待衣領也被整理完畢後，普.魯.士國王回過身，一臉正經：「基爾。俄.羅.斯現在是我們最重要的盟友。就算你覺得有失面子，也得好好的跟他們打交道才行。」  
「這跟面子才沒有關係！那是⋯」  
「沒有就好，因為國力尚在重建的我們絕不能再樹敵，尤其是這樣一個強大的敵人。」  
基爾垂下頭，「我知道。」  
  
雖然基爾伯特死也不肯承認，但「丟面子」的確是主要原因。

  
  
+++  
1716年，普.魯.士加入北方大戰的第二年，當時的普王威.廉一世為了表示友好，將琥.珀.宮送給俄皇彼.得一世。在金黃琥珀牆的熠熠光彩下，基爾伯特也拿出一個細長包裹塞到伊凡手裡。  
  
「威廉說要送禮物給『朋友』⋯所以，這個就送你了。」白髮紅眼的少年將雙手背到身後，笨拙的說。  
  
絲綢軟布包裹下是柄做工精緻的軍刀，跟一本基爾伯特親手撰寫的「本大爺打架教學手冊」。在收到對方疑惑的眼神後，基爾洋洋自得的解釋：「你說這個手冊啊？這可是專門為你寫的喔！因為你太不會打架了，還總想跟北方那些傢伙鬥。別擔心！本大爺指導你後，包管你成為軍事高手！」  
  
基爾伯特這番話並不公允，在經歷跟北方霸主的幾番周旋後， 伊凡家的軍隊素質已顯著成長，甚至在拿下斯德丁城後慷慨同意讓普軍接管，雖然此舉也讓基爾伯特跟貝爾瓦德在戰前關係降到冰點。*  
  
「謝謝！」斯拉夫少年沒當面戳破他，只是眨著那雙漂亮的紫眸，興高采烈的收下刀跟手冊，接著用甜軟的嗓音問：「基爾覺得我能用這把刀砍下查理十二世*的頭嗎？」  
「那當然！」基爾大笑著，用力拍拍冰雪之國的肩。相對於基爾的誇張反應，對方的反應從來都是平平淡淡的一抹微笑，不像他另外兩位損友那般熱絡，但那微笑卻讓基爾感到胸口特別溫暖。國家之間的政治算計從未停歇，昨日的朋友今天可能就成為敵人。但伊凡在這些同類之中是最特別的，基爾伯特這麼認定。到底特別在哪他也說不清楚，也許⋯是作為一同被歐洲列強嘲笑的小國的同病相憐。  
  
然而，當年那隻文化貧乏、懵懂天真的小白熊，現在一躍而升成東方大國了，甚至在七年戰爭中成為挽救普.魯.士免於滅亡的救星。基爾伯特忍不住感到一種酸楚的不平，混著丟臉、不甘，和某種難以言喻的情緒。

  
  
+++  
「國家殿下， 您準備好了嗎？我們的貴賓馬上就要到來了！」一個嚴厲的聲音將基爾的思緒拉回現實。他回過神來，看到腓.特.烈二世騎著他的白馬，一旁隨侍列隊等待他加入迎賓的行列。  
「抱歉，陛下，稍微走神了。」他低聲道歉，跨上黑馬，策馬到他的國王身邊立定。  
「我知道您因為許久不見的『好朋友』來訪而興奮，但也別因此做出踰矩的事。」  
「我才沒有興奮⋯」 基爾壓低音量反駁，但他的抗議聲立刻在一陣禮砲聲中被淹沒。一列隊裝飾華美的馬車前來，停在他們面前。三個身影緩步走下最前頭的馬車。剛登基不久的凱.撒.琳二世、作為女皇智庫的帕.寧公爵，與俄.羅.斯殿下。  
  
伊凡這次穿著一襲傳統貴族服裝，相較於上次見面時的軍裝，更添上幾分高貴氣息。基爾伯特忍不住將腰桿再挺直了些，絕不能讓氣勢輸給對方。他隨著腓.特.烈二世下馬行禮。兩位君王虛情假意的寒暄幾句，腓.特.烈二世挽著凱.撒.琳二世的手走往皇宮簽署協定。伊凡放慢腳步，跟著基爾伯特一起落在隨侍隊伍最後頭。沒了自家上司的看管，他明顯放鬆許多，與基爾對上眼神，葡萄紫的眼裡滿是欣喜跟期待。     
  
相對的，基爾伯特卻感到侷促起來，巴不得老爹突然想起什麼而召喚自己。為了打破這段尷尬的沈默，他故作誇張的感嘆：「啊！這下笨蛋彼得的條約*又要延長啦——」  
「對啊，當年就是這個笨蛋救了基爾一命呢！」伊凡笑咪咪地說。  
基爾大聲咳嗽打斷對方的話，但顯然讀空氣不是布拉金斯基的強項，伊凡一臉憂慮的問：「基爾身體好點沒？戰後基爾家被毀的好慘，雖然我有幫忙送物資過來，但基爾還是常常臥病在床⋯」  
「吵死了！本大爺現在的身體好得很！」基爾煩躁的甩開對方的手。  
伊凡的臉色黯淡下來。「基爾好兇⋯該不會還在生我的氣？」  
「我有這麼小心眼嗎？ 只是覺得今天天氣真好，要是一整天都耗在皇宮裡會很浪費，還不如去聽一場音樂會⋯對！就是這樣！」  
基爾一邊胡言亂語的扯開話題，一邊伸手捏住伊凡軟軟的臉頰， 滿意的聽到對方吃痛的聲音，這才鬆開手。「總之，過去的事情都過去了，就別再提了。」    
伊凡一本正經點點頭：「太好了。戰爭結束我們又可以做朋友了。」  
  
有瞬間基爾仿佛又看到了過去那個怕寂寞的小小孩，渴望又膽怯地想尋求一個知音。每次對方露出這副表情，他就會想用力揉亂對方的頭髮。  
  
那隻熊又回復到笑咪咪的表情。「對了！還記得琥.珀.宮嗎？那間房間還是和上次你送我們的時候漂亮。下次基爾來我家玩的時候可以過來看。」  
「下次吧。」  
「葉.卡.捷.琳.娜做了很多新建設與改革，雖然才剛上任，但已經獲得許多民眾的支持。」  
「哈！那你可要感謝本大爺！蘇菲亞*可是本大爺曾經的子民。」  
「她現在是我的子民了。」伊凡回道，溫和中帶了一點不容反駁的堅決。  
基爾撇撇嘴，也沒反駁。伊凡輕輕推了推基爾的背。「走吧！我們還要完成那份結盟協定呢！依照協約我會保護基爾不再被列強侵略。」  
「是『互相』保護！」基爾氣呼呼的糾正對方的用詞，大步超前對方走向皇宮。

  
  
+++  
簽完條約之後，腓.特.烈二世與凱.撒.琳二世繼續一連串與貴族們的交際活動。兩個國家殿下卻換上低調的平民裝扮，偷偷溜出皇宮。  
  
戰後兩年，農田都已重新耕耘，作物欣欣向榮。四月柏林的天氣和煦，金色陽光輝映著屋簷與行人的臉龐，市集裡叫賣聲此起彼落。伊凡東看西看，眼裡掛著笑意，似乎很享受著一切。真像隻傻瓜白熊，基爾想著，忍下一股想揉對方的頭的衝動。「你想去哪裡玩？」    
「基爾想去哪就去哪。」  
  
他們走過市集，去了趟書店，書店隔壁剛好有個新開幕的藝廊，一位新銳畫家正在做展覽。基爾一邊瀏覽著那些畫作，邊評論：「法蘭西斯老愛誇耀他家的文學與藝術⋯嘿！我有預感，總有一天我家也會出一些了不起的文學家跟藝術家，就像一陣風暴*，把那鬍子混蛋嚇一跳。」  
「我也是。」伊凡輕聲說。「蘇.馬.羅.科.夫*是很好的作家，但我相信未來還會有更出色的新星。」  
基爾認真的看了他一眼，「讓我們一起期待未來吧？」  
伊凡朝他投來一個真摯的笑容。  
  
「普.魯.士殿下？」突然，一個女人指著基爾驚叫出聲。雖然戴著寬簷帽遮掩，但顯眼的髮色還是讓基爾沒少被路人認出來。基爾在內心嘆了一口氣，掛上了客套的笑容。柏林市民對他們的國家殿下多充滿敬愛與仰慕，偶爾也有人拉著他訴苦跟抱怨生活上的不順。但無論是遇到何者，基爾都只想甩開那些目光，跑得遠遠的。  
  
「你為什麼不早點跟我說有人認出我？害我來不及跑。」總算找藉口逃離認出他的群眾後，他沒好氣地問伊凡。  
「因為看基爾窘迫的樣子很好玩⋯痛！」  
伊凡揉了揉手臂，看著基爾走進一間小店舖中。他驚訝地停下動作，又看了看店外的招牌，才跟著對方走進店內。  
那是一間樂器行。老闆一看到來客，驚訝的匆忙起身。「殿下！我本來要親自送到皇宮去的，您怎麼自己過來了？」  
「免得你麻煩，我自己來取就行啦！」基爾伯特換上一副有禮的模樣，樂器行老闆笑著進去店內深處拿貨品。  
「我以為基爾討厭音樂⋯」伊凡玩味的說，覺得自己似乎看到了對方少見的一面。  
基爾不耐的哼道：「我討厭的是某個愛賣弄琴藝的國家，不是音樂本身。」  
  
就在他倆說話的時候，樂器行老闆又再度出現了，手裡提著一個細長盒子。基爾讓伊凡接過盒子，將製作費付清。在跟樂器行老闆道別時，他瞄到站在店外的斯拉夫青年正將盒蓋開了一道小縫偷看。  
「看什麼看！」他不滿的衝過去一把奪回盒子。  
「基爾會吹長笛？」  
「沒，但最近想跟弗烈茨老爹學。」  
伊凡的眼睛亮了起來，像是看到滿山滿谷的向日葵：「那等基爾學好了，我可以聽嗎？」他央求著。  
基爾反射性地回道：「不行！」在看到對方失落的臉後，又忍不住心軟。「⋯除非你答應我一件事！」  
「好啊。什麼事？」  
  
基爾費勁的思索了一番。如果可以要求那隻笨熊做一件事要做什麼？答案沒多久就浮現了。他揚起頭，傲慢的大笑：「這樣吧！你要跟本大爺決鬥一次！贏了我之後就吹長笛給你聽！」  
就是這個！基爾伯特為自己的天才沾沾自喜。不管是在七年戰爭裡屢次被對方救下，或是在結盟協定裡作為需要依賴人的一方，這種種都讓他的胸口悶著一股氣。他確信，只要能在這場決鬥裡贏了對方，就不會再對伊凡有什麼怪異的感覺了！  
  
「決⋯鬥？」伊凡呆愣著，似乎對這個提議困惑不已。  
「對！我們以前也做過啊！威.廉.一世送你琥.珀.宮那次，我們不是有練劍嗎？」  
「噢！」高大的斯拉夫青年拍了下手：「想起來了！你是說我把基爾的劍折斷那一次嗎？」  
「我的劍沒有被折斷！你的腦子都在西伯利亞凍壞了嗎？」  
「可是我現在沒有帶劍。」伊凡懊惱地看著身側。  
「沒關係，不用武器。」  
「不用武器？」  
  
基爾從腰帶上抽出一把短刀，在泥土地上畫出一個大圓圈。「我們就在這個圈圈裡對決，被推出圈子外的人就輸了。」他看著對方還傻愣在原地，頓感自信又多生好幾倍。  
等著瞧吧，大個子，這就要讓你刮目相看。「怎麼樣？來試試吧！」

  
  
  
+++  
這真是一場荒唐的決鬥。伊凡想著。  
他們四周已經聚集了一些群眾。起先是一些路過的農民，然後不知道誰去通風報信。沒多久小販、鐵匠、馬車伕、學者都跑了過來，擠著腦袋要看兩個國家摔角。耳語窸窸窣窣的傳來，要是這事被小報登出去，基爾肯定會氣得要命。  
  
「基爾，你確定要這樣做嗎？」  
「對啊！怕了嗎？」基爾看起來已經完全投入在比賽裡，什麼國家尊嚴都拋諸腦後了。  
  
伊凡嘆了口氣，走進圈圈裡。小時候他跟姐妹們都不會做這種活動，身邊也沒有其他同齡朋友可以一起玩遊戲。他突然想起很久很久以前，他曾遇到一群重裝騎士，其中一個小小身影也有著一頭白髮跟一對紅眼，就像一隻小小的，兇暴的，雪兔。  
那次戰役因為冰封的湖面破裂，才讓伊凡奇蹟的取勝。但現在他們腳下踩的是硬實的泥土地，而非冰面。他不能預期會有另一次自然奇蹟發生。  
  
兩個決鬥的人開始繞著彼此迴圈，互相試探。要攻擊基爾並不容易，對方的身手一直都很好，即使是戰後休養期也依然持續在做訓練。於是伊凡一直處在守勢，等待機會反攻。當基爾衝過來抱住自己的腰時，伊凡也一把抓住對方的肩膀，卻驚異的發現他的腳步離了地，接著重重的摔在地上。前條.頓騎士跨坐在他的身上。  
「我贏了。」基爾大笑著。  
「是嗎？」伊凡笑道。突然抬起上身用力撞翻他的對手。  
  
  
+++  
當對方開始反擊時，基爾立刻暗想不妙，但已經來不及跳開了，伊凡厚實的身體撞上他的胸膛，他被撞飛出去，跌在地上。一個高大的陰影籠罩著他。兩人的姿勢立刻翻轉過來。  
  
又要輸了。基爾不甘心閉起眼睛，卻感到唇上多了一股溫軟觸感。短促的像是羽毛般掃過。「你幹嘛？」他瞪大眼，裝作漫不經心的推開對方，但臉頰不由自主的滾燙起來。  
伊凡若無其事的笑，但眼裡透出一股心虛。「給基爾的和解禮物。」  
  
如果換作是法蘭西斯他早一拳揮過去了，但這是伊凡，他的好朋友伊凡，老爹說無論如何都不能得罪的盟友伊凡。但⋯為什麼伊凡要這樣做？他現在該怎麼做？四周的喧嘩聲越來越大了，基爾的心臟狂跳，像一匹沙場上失控的戰馬，腦袋也轉得飛快。「這是俄.羅.斯的什麼傳統嗎？」他結巴的說。這個爛理由連他自己都說服不了。  
伊凡的臉突然變得很滑稽，介於無奈跟害躁之間。「就當作是吧。」他虛弱的說，像是想將腦袋埋進土裡似的。  
  
就在兩人相對無言的時候，一輛宮廷馬車出現在人群外，民眾在馬車伕的吆喝聲中分出一條道路。那輛馬車就這麼衝到他們面前，駕著馬車的使者面無表情的宣布：「兩位國家殿下，國王陛下命令您們現在立即回宮。」  
  
兩人對看一眼，順從的爬上馬車。  
  
「慘了⋯」 基爾抱著頭喃喃地說。  
「這樣算我贏嗎。」伊凡小聲的問。  
「閉嘴。」  
伊凡討好的將長盒子放到基爾的膝蓋上。「基爾的長笛。」  
基爾將盒子拿起來，緊抱在懷裡。  
「基爾會吹長笛給我聽吧？」伊凡可憐兮兮的問。  
基爾別開臉，以免看到對方的表情又心軟，冷冷的說：「到時再說吧。」  
  
  
  
+++  
兩個國家像做錯事的孩子低著頭，站在各自的君王前。  
  
「他們不過是玩鬧罷了。戰爭剛結束大家都需要娛樂一下嘛。」年輕的女皇試圖打圓場。  
「不行， 國家殿下作為人民的榜樣，胡鬧也總有個限度，不然未來誰還會尊敬國家和法令？」腓.特.烈二世嚴肅的盯著自家的國家殿下：「基爾伯特殿下，到這個月底你都別想出宮了。」  
「老爹！」基爾慘叫出聲。  
「腓.特.烈陛下，這不是基爾伯特殿下的錯。請不要懲處他。」伊凡突然出聲說。  
「噢？願聞其詳。」腓.特.烈二世微微一笑。  
  
基爾的神經繃緊了，每當老爹擺出那樣的臉，就是又想出什麼詭計了。  
  
「是我先問基爾伯特殿下要怎麼做才能聽他吹長笛，他才說要決鬥的。所以不是基爾伯特殿下的錯。」伊凡淡淡的說，就像是講述一件稀鬆平常的小事。  
「但您也可以直接拒絕他的要求，此事攸關國家形象與尊嚴，伊凡殿下應可判斷這是不該做的事，不是嗎？還是其實是基爾伯特殿下威脅了您？那更該重罰才是。」  
  
伊凡愣了愣，「不是這樣的！是因為⋯」他慌亂起來，顯得有些困窘。「因為基爾是我的朋友。」  
「老爹，你別再找伊凡的麻煩了！我認錯就是了⋯」基爾忍不住走上前想阻止自家國王，但俄.羅.斯女皇伸手攔住他，露出一個聰慧又狡黠的笑容。她優雅地上前擋在伊凡前面。「看來今天的會面使我們的國家更為團結了呢，陛下。」凱.撒.琳二世笑道，「這正符合我們此行的目的啊！」  
「的確如此。再次謝謝您們今天的來訪。」腓.特.烈二世笑著伸出手，兩國君王握了握手，對話立刻切換回外交客套話了。伊凡跟基爾站在一邊，再不敢吭一聲。  
  
突然，基爾的左手小指被人握住了，他抬起頭，看到金髮青年的眼神飄向別處，但嘴角微微上揚。  
笑什麼笑！基爾瞪了他一眼，也不管對方是否有收到。他沒有甩開對方的手，感覺從那隻手傳來陣陣暖意。  
  
在送走他們的貴賓，搭上前往無.憂.宮的馬車時，已是深夜了。  
  
「老爹，你又在打什麼主意！是你自己說不要得罪盟友，為什麼還要找伊凡的麻煩？」基爾氣急敗壞的問自家國王。  
「沒什麼，我只是覺得，有伊凡殿下照看您，真是放心許多⋯」  
「本大爺才不需要人照看！」  
他的王沒有回話，只是繼續帶著一個詭異的微笑，就像剛漂亮地打了一場勝仗。基爾縮了縮脖子，摸了摸手邊那只盒子，乾笑道：「對了老爹！我今天終於拿到新長笛了喔！什麼時候可以跟你學啊？」  
  
腓.特.烈二世不禁笑出了聲，又搖了搖頭。  
唉，真是一個笨兒子啊。  
  
  
(end)

**Author's Note:**

> 註解
> 
> ＊斯德丁城 (Stettin) ，1713年俄軍在北方大戰拿下該城後，普軍接手管理（有一說是普軍進城後不肯離開XD）當時普跟瑞典依然維持和平協議，直到1715年普參加反瑞聯盟才正式撕破臉，1720年戰後瑞典將斯德丁城送給普魯士（。  
> ＊查理十二世：北方大戰中的瑞典國王  
> ＊笨蛋彼得的條約：1762年由彼得三世簽署的聖彼得堡條約，該條約讓俄國在七年戰爭中對普魯士停戰，並歸還所有侵佔的領地，也是讓普免於在七年戰爭中滅亡的關鍵。  
> ＊蘇菲亞：凱撒琳二世（葉卡捷琳娜二世）的本名。  
> ＊風暴：這裡暗喻未來1760晚期開始的德國文學藝術運動「Sturm und Drang」，字面直譯為「風暴與衝動」  
> ＊蘇馬羅科夫：18世紀中期俄國的著名詩人、劇作家


End file.
